Shadow Hearts Turf
by Metal Soul
Summary: The Shadow Hearts Covenant characters are out on a sunday afternoon drive and encounter a strange man with a red cap who starts going on about gangs and turf. Who is the man in the red cap? And what does he want with the Shadow hearts group?
1. Turf?

Chapter One: Turf?

It was a lovely Sunday afternoon and the Shadow Hearts team we're out for a nice afternoon drive on the streets of Japan. With Yuri and Kurando behind the wheel of a modified Mazda RX8 and Bugatti Varon, the team felt nothing but safe. Although Karin still wasn't used to driving on the left side of the road she knew deep down inside Yuri wouldn't let anything happen to her. While in the back, Gepetto was dead asleep from drinking too much, with Cornelia on his lap watching the passing trees and houses wiz by. Next to them was Lucia who was just chatting about anything and everything that comes to mind.

As for Kurando, he was thanking God for letting him be the driver. That way he could concentrate on the road and make sure he didn't lose Yuri's tail instead of glancing awkwardly to the side every now and then only to see little Anastasia blushing her little heart out whilst starring at him nonstop. When Anastasia wasn't undressing Kurando with her eyes she was laughing along with the rest of the passengers at Joachim. He was in his Grand Papillion stage and he was almost glued to the window, trying to find a situation that could use a hero figure. So far during the ride Grand Papillion saved a cat stuck in a tree, helped a little old lady cross the street, he even got a dollar for that one. But the highlight of his day was when he caught an armed robber and hung him by his toes in a local park and Yuri told all the little children that the robber was a piñata and if they hit him hard enough candy would come out. So all the children got long sticks and started beating the robber as hard as they could. Anastasia took a picture for her little scrap book of good memories. Then there was Blanca just laying on the car seat peacefully just looking at Joachim, trying to figure him out and he wasn't really getting anywhere.

Most of them had their own cars except for Anastasia and Blanca; they just went along with Joachim. He likes the company. Even though most of them had vehicles they preferred to go places as a group. Mainly so because it was costing them heaps on phone bills to keep blue toothing each other to stay in contact whilst driving but also because they were friends and they didn't want to keep any secrets from each other.

All of a sudden a red Audi Le Mans Quattro comes skidding around the corner and pulls up blocking Yuri's way. "What the hell is this?" Yuri quietly hushed to everyone. The red Audi then suddenly turned towards Yuri and the others in the car and straightened up and stopped right beside Yuri's window. The mysterious car's window wound down and revealed a slim man with a red cap. "Well, well what do we have here?" the red capped man said "looks like we have a new gang in town!" "New gang? What the hell are you talking about man?" Yuri asked with suspicion "Oh haven't you heard? All the car gangs moved from Palmont City to right here in Japan. So if I was you I would earn my turf really fast!" the unnamed man said with confidence, and before Yuri or any of the others could say anything else he wound up his window and sped off. "What was that about?" Karin asked "Don't ask me! I know as much as you do that means to say...nothing!

*Please review and tell me any thoughts on what should happen or change, thanks for reading greatly appreciated, Metal Soul*


	2. Catchin' Up

Chapter Two: Catchin' Up

Back at the group's hide out in Domremy, everyone was busy: Karin was on the laptop researching gangs and things like Palmont city to try and get an idea on what the man in the red cap was talking about. Alice was cooking every ones dinner with Yuri keeping her company and helping out when he could. Blanca was sitting near the fire, looking through the window Gepetto teach Cornelia how to drive in and out of the drive way. Anastasia was in the study writing to her family in Russia. Outside was Joachim on the trampoline practicing his wrestling moves. Lucia was taking up the dining table trying to read her fortune telling cards and Kurando was in the garage practicing his teachings of using the samurai sword out on some fighting dummies.

"Found anything yet Karin?" Yuri asked while he carried the plates out into the dining room.

"Hey Lucia, you'll need to move your cards soon. It's almost time for dinner" Yuri warned

"Fair enough" Lucia replied

"You're not going to like what I found out but then again I haven't got a choice." Karin said

"I'll tell everyone straight after dinner!"

"It won't spoil desert will it?" Yuri desperately asked

"Who knows!" Karin answered

"Oh damn!"

**After dinner...**

"So what was this afternoon all about Karin?" Kurando

"Well, apparently there used to be this city that was like racing paradise. It was called Palmont City. To be a part of this racing community you have to be in a gang with at least four members. The city was divided into four different communities each one owned by a different car gang. The gangs have to stick to their territory. The only time they cross onto other land is when they want to race the land owning group. Once all rivals of a gang are beaten the leaders of the two gangs will face off in a Canyon duel. You have to keep up with them all the way down then they reverse it so you need to get away from them! Back at Palmont city they raced down Palmont Mountain. Since they moved here they race down Immortal Mountain."

"Immortal Mountain? Where we beat Nicholi for the last time?" Anastasia asked

"Yep"

"It was creepy on the inside! Let alone on the outside" Joachim remarked

"I agree" Lucia said

"Creepy or not we have to race down that mountain. That guy we met this afternoon is the head of the whole thing. His name is Darius! I guess he miss understood our little outing for a gang looking around for a race because he signed us up!"

"WHAT!" everyone said simultaneously making Karin jump

"I don't know how but we're in his little game. He found out everything about us! What we did in the past, where we're from everything! We don't have any turf yet but to blow all this over we have to race and win! Once we own all the turf we can sell it to other gangs and the subject will never come up again."

"I'm up for it! How about you guys?" Yuri asked

"YEAH" everyone cheered


End file.
